Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ and add $3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $2$ and the product of $7$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What does adding $3$ to $-x$ do? $-1x$ $ + 3$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-1x + 3) = \color{orange}{7(-x+3)}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $\color{orange}{7(-x+3)}$ $7(-x+3)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-x+3)+2$.